


Swept Away

by OnceUponAGirl2237



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alone and Afriad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Protective Ben, Rey Breaks Down, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Semi-Slow Burn, Virgin Kylo Ren, car theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGirl2237/pseuds/OnceUponAGirl2237
Summary: Rey spends her days on the streets of New York, scrounging anything she can get her hands on. For an orphan whose been alone for almost 19 years, the one thing she doesn’t have is love. Never in a million years did she think that would be found by billionaire Kylo Ren.(Modern Reylo Fic)





	1. New Set of Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first modern Reylo stories I’ve written. It might be a little scattered at first but I hope to get the hang of it. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions below!! <3

Rey ran her hands along the sleek, jet black Porsche  that sat in the street. Her hazel eyes examined its surface with wonder, not a single blemish in sight. She watched with a set determination, only one thought blaring in her mind. "I have to steal this car."

A single rain drop fell on her nose as she moved away from the vehicle, her brain racking with ideas. There were so many possibilities in which she could take.

"Are you really doing this again Sunshine?" A deep voice spoke from a distance away, accompanied by a set of soft brown eyes. 

"Finn! You're going to blow my cover." Rey snapped turning to face her best and only friend with a frown.

He barked out a laugh, leaning on the wall next to her. "I'm sure you'll be ok 007." 

She shot him a glare, letting a small smile break across her pink lips. "What do you know about the owner? This car is outside Poe's bar every other night."

Finn raised a brow, an impressed nod following. "That right. From what Poe tells me, he's some kind of millionaire."

Rey's eyes sparkled at the thought, her hand once again gliding over the smooth surface of the hood. She whipped around, her chestnut hair flying wildly with her movement.

"If he is what Poe claims, then what's another car for him? Surly it won't put a dent in his bank account." She joked with a mischievous expression.

"This is a huge risk little one." Finn scolded, his dark hands grabbing her shoulder seriously.

Rey stared back with an unchanged expression, a smirk upon her mouth. The small freckles that peppered her cheeks shone from the bars fluorescent signs.

"Finn I need this!" Rey pleaded, pouting out her bottom lip. "This guy probably doesn't appreciate what he has. This car is like a cheap toy to him!"

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. 

"You agree, don't you?" She turned her head as if interested in something.

Finn looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. "Rey, I've known you since we were 6 years old in the system. All I've wanted to do is protect you but you're still pulling stunts like this. It's time to get a job, maybe settle down."

Rey scoffed at the thought, rolling her eyes. "Finn, you know I love you. Your the closest thing I have to family, but... I like what I do. It's what I've been doing since I was 15."

"Stealing. You like stealing." His tone was dumbfounded as he dropped his tone, hiding the fact from the group of bar-hoppers passing by.

"Finn. Stop worrying." That's all she could get out before his phone rang, and work pulled him back to reality.

When he opened the phone Rey slipped away, moving towards the car. She needed to get a better look at the system, and plan her way into  this beauty. She bent down to look into the window, sliding her fingers along the handle. Her tools were at Finn's place, but she might have time.

"Excuse me? What are you doing with my car?" A dark, gravely voice spoke from behind.

Rey looked to the ground, cursing under her breath. She turned slowly, eyes finding an intimidatingly tall man towering before her. His dark brown eyes watched her in suspicion as he moved to grab his phone.

"Your car! Yes I was admiring how beautiful it was. A 918 Spider, one of my favorite models." She stuttered, eyes not leaving his awkward but perfectly sculpted features. 

He raised a brow, not quite convinced. "I'm surprised someone like you knows what this is." 

Rey winced at his tone, the bitter sting leaving her angered. "Excuse me?" 

The mans eyes lightened with what could only be determined as amusement. "You heard me."

Every bone in her body told her to drag this man to the floor and-

"Look I really have to get going." His tone was on edge, his breath smelling slightly of an expensive drink.

He had moved closer, looking down to her with a smirk as her cheeks blushed. Was he trying to kiss her?

"The door." He said almost at a whisper, his messy black hair falling in his eyes.

Rey realized what he was saying, her gaze not wanting to tear away from his. Thankfully reality stepped in and she quickly moved away. 

"I-I'm sorry, for getting in your way." Some girlish impulse had taken over and she spurred out whatever came to mind.

He opened his door and let out a small chuckle, looking over to Rey. "Maybe you could try and steal my car again. Tomorrow?"

Rey's eyebrow raised, her heart dropping to the floor. "I-I wasn't trying to S-steal anything."

"I'll take that as a yes." The mysterious man smirked and held out a card, his name and number on the front. 

Before she could speak, he was screeching away in the nicest car Rey had ever seen. It was fitting, being driven by the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Why did he have to be such a god damn jerk?

Her eyes trailed down to the name on the card. Kylo Ren. 

Rey's heart fluttered as she read over his number. Shit. She needed to get a phone.


	2. I Need A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe meeting a man was the push Rey needed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! 25 kudos so far! I know this isn’t much to some but every single one is a blessing to me. Thank you all so much! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions below. :)

"I need a favor." Rey's voice spoke quickly as she slapped her hand on the counter of Poe's bar. 

He raised a brow, leaning forward with interest littering his expression. "When have you ever needed help from someone else, princess?"

Her jaw clenched at the name, swatting his arm with quick reflexes. "Just this once."

Poe gave in, letting out a loud sigh. "What can I do for you?" 

Rey smiled as his dark brown hair swayed with the movement. "I... sorta need a job." 

The words came out in a quick string, making them hard to interpret. Poe watched her for a moment piecing them together. His chocolate eyes widened once he finally understood what she was asking for.

"Rey, your 19. A job at the local bar isn't what you need."

Her eyes sparked with determination as she pointed a finger towards him. "You only have to be 18 to be a bartender! And worst case I wait on people." 

Her sweet English accent leaked into his ears, making it a challenge to turn down. She let her bottom lip quiver as her eyes watched him, pleading for help.

Poe's head fell to the table in frustration, a deep growl coming from his throat. He peeked up hesitantly, his eyes suddenly looking exhausted.

"Fine. ONLY because your a friend of Finn. He'd kill me if I didn't help out." His cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink, as he broke eye contact.

Rey smiled brightly lunging across the counter to pull him into a tight hug. "Thank you! You won't regret this!"

"Let's hope not." He muttered, awkwardly patting her back.

She broke away waiting for him to give orders. He watched her, confused at first. 

"You want to start now?" Poe watched her, anxious to let her go without any training.

Rey nodded eagerly, clapping her hands together behind her back. She could sense his worries, and maybe even understand them, but she needed the money.

He waved for her to come around the counter, throwing an apron in her direction. "For now I want you washing and drying the dishes. I'll get you a uniform before tomorrow and find sometime to train you for more advanced positions."

She quickly accepted it, tying it around her waist. "Thank you again."

Poe nodded, a slight smile pulling at his lips. "Sure kid. Now get to work."

Rey jumped forward to the sink, happily picking up dishes and a sponge. Her heart fluttered in excitement, mostly to be able to see this handsome stranger every night. Finn did say this was his preferred bar.

Then his words replayed in her mind. “Maybe you could try and steal my car again.” He didn’t seem mad, but more amused than anything. She hadn’t met anyone so frustrating, intriguing, and mysterious as Kylo Ren.

How terribly she craved more and more of him as the seconds passed. How would she ever survive until tomorrow?

Rey found herself daydreaming of his jet black hair that looked feathery soft to the touch. What she would give to have her hands tangled up in his locks, their lips inches away.

“Rey?” She let out a grunt, unhappy to be dragged away from her thoughts. 

She turned to see a petite woman with tan skin and dark, shorter hair. The girl seemed familiar, maybe from a picture Finn had shown her. She wore a uniform, which Rey guessed was for waitresses.

“That would be me.” Rey chuckled slightly, nodding to the her.

“I’m Rose.” Her soft voice spoke as she stepped forward with a hand outstretched.

Rey accepted, her hands damp from the soapy water. Rose laughed and looked her over. “You live up to all the stories Finn’s told me.”

Rey’s cheeks flooded with embarrassment, her hands reaching up to secure her three bun hair style. “All good I hope.”

Rose nodded with a happy smile. “Of course. It’s gonna be nice to have another girl around here.”

Rey agreed, her eyes scanning the area. Rose was right by saying most of her new coworkers are men. However none of them seemed her type.

“Well I hope you stick around.” Rose said genuinely.

Rey felt truly touched by her words. She had never really had a female friend before. She smiled back and dried her hands, looking to the clean sink. 

“What should I do now?” She questioned her new friend, leaning on her hip with an exhausted sigh.

Rose eyed the room, looking for a job Rey could complete with ease. Her eyes fell on a group of empty tables. 

“Cleaning those off and bringing the dishes back would be a huge help.” She suggested, looking for a fish bin.

Rey nodded and jumped back into action, grabbing the bin quickly. “Thanks Rose!” She called over her shoulder, walking towards the work that stood before her. 

The country music that played softly over the speakers brought a sway to her hips as she bussed a table. Her foot tapped to the beat, catching on an item in the floor.

She bent down, her fingers gently picking up a sleek key with Porsche neatly engraved on the handle. Her head snapped up, looking around for any sign of the man she’d been waiting to see. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey spotted a vehicle through the window. She left the table, crossing the bar and running out the door to be met with the same spotless car from before.

“That son of a bitch.”


	3. I Don't Need Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confronts the man she’s starting to loath, realizing they might have more in common then she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That all I can say you guys. Over 50 kudos and 600 hits! I’m so excited and motivated to continue this story. I’ve never had such great response to a story before and I couldn’t be happier. Thank you all so much. I’ll put a couple notes at the end. :)

Song- Echoes By: Fytch

Rey sat in the Porsche, her hands drifting over the sleek steering wheel. After an hour of ranting to Rose about the whole situation and three more hours of work she was exhausted. It was around 12 AM, and a new phone sat in Rey's hand. 

Part of her was angry that this arse thinks she'd accept a phone, and a bloody car. Kylo Ren made her blood boil in both hatred and fascination. 

The screen opened, a passcode not yet made. Rey clicked on the phone app, finding the contacts. Of course his phone number sat on the screen, the only one entered so far.

"The nerve of this twat." She grunted, her finger hovering over the call button.

How desperate she wanted to yell in this mans face, pin him against a wall, and... Now her minds wandering too far. Her cheeks were a wild red as she let out a frustrated scream.

"Okay Rey you can do this. You're an independent woman, and he's an arrogant, handsome millionaire." It sounded better in her head.

She took a breath and held it in as she pushed the button and held the phone to her ear. It rang for a few unbearable second, becoming silent. Suddenly she heard his dark voice, a smile in his tone as he said hello.

"Kylo?" Rey questioned, knowing it was a stupid question because of course this insufferable man was him.

"I see you found the keys." He seemed quite amused with his stunt.

"The keys and this phone." Her tone was bitter as she uttered the words. "Who do you think you are?"

"What do you mean?" Rey could tell he knew what she implied but the man truly seemed interested in her opinion.

"You find me trying to steal your car," Rey paused knowing this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have, but her words just kept coming. "And you do what any sane person wouldn't, and invite me to try again. I'll admit Mr. Ren, that I was interested in your behavior but this... This is too much."

Her eyes stared into the sky through the windshield, blazing with determination. Kylo was silent for a moment, for once not having a quick comeback.

"It was a gift." His voice was slightly darker as he spoke.

Rey's temper flared as she slammed her hand on the steering wheel, the horn blaring for a split second.

"I don't need your charity." She spat into the phone, tempted to end the call altogether.

There was a loud bang over his end of the line, making Rey jump in the seat. She could hear his ragged breath come nearer, the racket from before ending.

"Kylo, your car will be at the bar. I expect you to be back tomorrow to reclaim your things." Rey could feel the signature loneliness creeping back into her chest as the words left her lips.

"What's your name? I now realize you only know mine." His voice was now steady, regaining its normal, gruff tone.

"R-Rey." It dawned on her that this man, who'd been willing to give her all this, hadn't even known the simplest thing about her.

"Rey." He repeated, her body shivering as  the name naturally tumbled from his mouth. 

They sat in silence, listening to each ragged breath the other released. Rey couldn't help but feel a wave of comfort, her eyes closing to imagine what he looked like in this moment. Cheeks red from the flowing emotions, dark hair wild from running his hands through it in frustration. She could perfectly see his full lips, wishing she knew how soft they'd feel against hers.

"Tomorrow." She was pulled away from her fantasy by his voice, making it all the more enticing. 

"Pardon me?" She said almost at a whisper, her heart rate increasing. 

"If you really wish to return the car I'll retrieve it tomorrow.” He seemed less determined, which suddenly made Rey want him all the more. 

“Oka-” 

“On one condition.” Kylo quickly interrupted, causing a relived smile to creep to her lips.

“And what would that be Mr. Ren?” Rey’s voice became darker, listening for his response while biting her lip.

“Tomorrow. Give me one night; dinner and whatever that leads to.” 

Rey scoffed quietly at the thought. He was so confident that a few hours with her would be enough to lead to anything. Her instincts urged her to say no; to retreat to herself and build up her walls. Her heart screamed an entirely different story.

“What makes you think I want to spend time with you?” She tried her best to keep her words steady, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer.

“You’re alone.” Kylo seemed indifferent as he spoke, maybe because he felt the same way.

Rey was taken back by his words, flinching as if someone struck her. She had always had a gift of reading others, so her first thought was to retaliate. 

“And you’re afraid.” Her words were bitter; far worse than his.

This time she had him speechless. Rey had gone too far. The call ended quickly, her hand limply falling into her lap as her eyes closed. As the first tear fell, she finally realized how right he was. Maybe her instincts were wrong. Maybe she did need Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s another chapter in! I hope you’re enjoying so far. Kylo really had an odd way flirting... Please feel free to comment and suggest your thoughts and ideas below! 
> 
> I plan on updating this story daily until classes start back up. After that it might become a weekly update. You’re comments are awesome to read and I’ll always respond. <3 Until tomorrow.


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey isn’t the only lonely one. She’s determined to make a good impression on Kylo even though they struck out the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving the response this story is getting! Comments always boost my spirit. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. :)

Song- Human By: Rusty Clanton

The drive home had been torture. Rey had given in to using the car just once, continuing to tell herself that it was ok. All she had to do was not wreck before now and tomorrow. Easy enough, right?

Her face was streaked with dry tears as she locked the doors and made her way up to Finn’s apartment. Staying alone tonight just wasn’t an option. 

She took out her spare key, stepping the in as quiet as she could. Finn was sleeping on the couch, papers surrounding him with scribbled writing. Rey smiled warmly, the first time that night, walking over and pulling a cover over him.

“Sleep well brother.” She whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

How she wished she had a partner to do that for her on long nights. She doubted Kylo would ever commit such a caring act. Now her tears returned, a sob wracking her body as she stepped to the spare room Finn had given her. She didn’t want to risk waking him, knowing he was exhausted. 

Rey climbed on the bed, gingerly pulling the covers over her small frame. A sigh escaped her, the noise seemingly loud in the silent room. She closed her eyes, hiding from the lonely wave that threatened to crash over her. 

Little did she know that Kylo Ren was awake, doing the exact same thing and feeling lonelier than he though possible.

——————

“Sunshine.” The voice shot into Rey’s head, her dream continuing.

Fin stood over her, a brow raised as she dismissed him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently and repeating her name.

“5 more minutes.” She grumbled, rolling away and burning herself in the covers.

“In 5 minutes you’ll be late to your job.” 

This caught her attention. Rey snapped up, her hazel eyes wide with panic. Finn smirked as he watched her, leaning back against the bedside table. 

“What time is it?” She said quickly stumbling from the bed and racing to the bathroom.

Her reflection looked terrible, hair shooting out in every direction. Maybe she didn’t have to look presentable today. Then she remembered the decent part of the conversation she and Kylo shared. Did he still want to spend the night with her? She wasn’t going to take the risk.

“Finn!” Rey called, unsure of what to do with herself.

He came rushing into the room, brows raised in question. “What is it peanut?”

“I...” How would she word this to him. “I need to look good today.” 

Finn looked confused and surprised at her request, unsure of what she meant. “It’s just a job Rey. Brush your hair and teeth then get your uniform on. Simple really.”

“I have a date. I think.” She added the last part, still not sure that Kylo would show, watching Finn anxiously.

“Really?” He seemed pleasant about the idea, elated that his little “sister” was finally showing an interest in something other than theft.

Rey nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks. “Yeah.”

Finn thought for a moment, pulling out his phone. “Do what you’d normally do. I’ll get Rose to help you with makeup and such at the bar.”

She smiled genuinely, nodding her head quickly. He rushed out of the room, calling Rose and Rey turned back to the mirror. Within minutes she was ready, her hair pulled into three buns and the uniform on. She even had a small name tag, which caused her great pride to put on.

She left the bathroom, racing to the kitchen and grabbing a bar. “I’ll see you later!” She called to Finn, grabbing Kylo’s car keys.

Finn emerged, looking at the keys in question. “No ride today?” 

She turned her head, embarrassed at the situation. “I’ve got that covered today.” 

Her smile was sheepish as she left, not wanting to discuss this any further with him. He would not approve of her driving this beautiful car. She shrugged the thought away, stepping into the car, and sitting on the new leather. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment for what would be the last time. 

Reality set in and she pulled away, making her way to the bar.

——————

“Rey, you’re late.” Poe said, his voice gentle as he noticed her puffy under eyes from a night of crying.

“I-I’m sorry. I know this is bad, I just..” her gaze traveled to the floor, knowing she disappointed him.

His eyes watched her, debating what to say. “Just... Forget it happened.” 

Her head looked up timidly, not sure if he meant it. The slight smile on his lips was genuine, and her spirit picked up once again. 

“Thank you Poe.” She quickly scurried off, clocking in and starting up on the dishes.

Rose found her in seconds, her influential smile coming into view. “Finn said you needed help.” 

Rey nodded quickly, looking over to her with a smile. “Desperately.”

“Next chance you get meet me in the break room.” She hurriedly muttered with a wink. 

With that she was gone and Rey was working as quick as her body would allow. She found a steady rhythm of wash, dry, and stack; before she knew it, everything was clean and put away. Her eyes watched with a certain pride in the work she’d done, even if it did take 2 hours with the new dishes flowing in. Now she could find Rose.

She was already waiting in the room, a pile of makeup sitting on the table. “Come here!” 

Rose ushered Rey over, jumping to work. Rey was completely new to the world of beauty so she listened intently to every word Rose said, explaining what she was putting where. 

It only seemed moments later when Rey was handed a mirror, looking into her reflection. She looked older, and more elegant. Beautiful. Maybe Kylo would agree.

“Go knock em dead.” Rose said hugging her friend tightly.

Rey returned the affection, a giddy feeling rising in her heart. She’d never recalled moving so fast, shooting out into the bar once again. As if by magic, her eyes met his in the crowded bar, sparks coming to life in her every inch of her body. 

Her night was just beginning.


	5. Poetry

Song- Poetry By: Wrabel

The moment her eyes met his, the smallest of smiles fell upon Kylo Ren's lips. He eyed her carefully, stepping forward until she was inches away. A bright blush rose to Rey's checks as he watched her, speechless.

"You look... Beautiful." Kylo said timidly, that sentence new to his mind.

She looked to the ground with a sheepish grin. Kylo was glad she didn't see him study every inch of her face in wonder.

"I questioned if you'd come or not." Rey said timidly, stealing a glance from behind her dark lashes.

He shrugged, his face becoming ridged once again. "I assumed you'd want to get rid of me as soon as possible."

"Why would you-" She began, but quickly remembered their argument. "Kylo I'm sorry."

His gaze met hers, softening slightly. "Call me Ben."

She examined him carefully, her head tilted in interest. "Ben" The name seemed foreign on her tongue.

There was a moment of awkward silence, Rey's hand twiddling with the edge of her uniform. She was confused at this mans scattered emotions. One moment he was cold, heartless and then a completely different person altogether.

"Would you like to sit?" His voice cut through her thoughts like a dagger.

"Yes, I'd love to," she responded quickly, her hand shooting forward to grab his in a moment of bravery.

Kylo's eyes widened at the contact, but Rey was too busy dragging him to a booth to notice. He watched her with such amazement, as if she was an entirely different creature. His eyes were filled with desire as she pulled him into the booth. She moved to pull her hand away but his grip only tightened. He wasn't ready to loose her soft touch. Not yet.

"Oh I almost forgot." She whispered, more to herself, as she used her free hand to pull out the keys and phone.

"These are yours." Rey said, gently nudging them forward on the table.

Kylo eyed them, but had no intention to retrieve the items. "Rey..."

"Kylo I can't." He winced at the name, his head falling.

Her heart fell at the sight, mind racing at what she'd done now. She reached forward hesitantly brushing her fingertips against his cheek. He snapped his eyes up, watching her in surprise as the tips of his ears grew red.

"W-why don't we leave." Rey suggested, feeling bold once again.

All he could do was nod. His mind was trained at the feeling of her touch, wondering how something as small as her caress made him melt. He was at her mercy.

"My friend is covering my shift, so we have all night." His eyes darkened as he nodded absentmindedly.

She had his hand gripped tight once again as they left the bar. It reminded Kylo of a child, and their large age gap came to mind. That didn't make her any less appealing though.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked in a husky tone that sent Rey shivering.

Her hazel gaze watched him with curiosity, an idea forming. "Follow me?" She suggested, with a sweet smile.

He nodded in return and kept a tight grip on her hand, gentle enough not to hurt. She pulled him down the street and they neared a small book store. The inside was dimly lit with older books housing the dusty shelves.

"What is this place?" Kylo spike softy near her ear, closer than Rey expected.

"My grandfather used to own it." Her expression was filled with pain, but she quickly masked the emotion.

Kylo only caught a glimpse of her pouting lips, a soft smile quickly taking its place. She looked up at him, her mind lost in a memory. He gave her a few moments to think until a small tear dropped down her cheek.

"Rey?" He raised his hand to her chin, gaining her attention once again. 

She looked embarrassed and baffled but leaned into his touch. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this about me. I thought it might help me get the courage to tell you about him."

Kylo only frowned lightly as he studied her with a dark gaze. Deciding to have a little courage himself, her pulled her against his chest holding her securely. He decided not to say anything, just to rub small circles in her back and place gentle kisses on her head. 

Rey tried to hold back the sobs that wracked her body, but finally feeling safe with someone, she let go. Her hands gripped his black shirt, secretly thankful it wasn't a lighter color, sure that her mascara would ruin it. Her body burned with fear; fear of being alone once again. One side of her mind was yelling at her to run while she could before she got attached, but the other couldn't think straight with the constant burn of his lips on her skin.

She knew from that moment on, the rational side of her mind would have no say when it came to the man she clung to.


End file.
